


Almost Heaven

by alliancedogtags



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, just gotta snag your girlfriend and smooch her out on a porch in the middle of summer, what's better than this? just gals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliancedogtags/pseuds/alliancedogtags
Summary: Markus tells North that she needs to take a break and go visit Rose and Adam. She should take Chloe with, of course.





	Almost Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> first posted f/f

Months after the revolution, there was a time now and then when one could just sit down and breathe. Androids had been housed, politics were being dealt with, and more specifically, Markus had told North to take a break and participate in the activity of enjoying summer. Rose had been glad to house her and Chloe after talking to Kara, loaning them a space bedroom at her farmhouse.  
In the day they helped Rose in the garden, at night they helped care for the other androids. North and Chloe were fit and functional; many of the androids that Rose housed were not, and thus needed all of the help they could get.  
Every day spent out beneath the sun, idly chattering with Chloe and Rose felt like a blessing, and when Adam joined them, he always had an interest in what they were talking about. Midday Rose prepped lunch for herself and Adam while Chloe and North took a break to walk through the meadows or just take a moment to sit.  
Chloe had been so surprised when she’d asked her to join her. They’d only started their relationship recently, and it was new. So new. Often they found themselves fumbling to figure things out, coaxed by help of their close friends.  
Chloe needed the break as much as North did, though. Since joining Jericho she’d quickly busied herself in the tasks that androids faced, joining the original Jericho crew in political discussions. She was key - Kamski’s original model of android a deviant herself. It was shocking to the masses when they brought her on stage.  
Deviancy weighed heavy on her, often found lost in thought as she absently twisted the end of her blonde ponytail, staying there for hours or until North found her and coaxed her inside with kisses and affection. Often she spent late hours up working with Markus on political projects; yet now and then, she had to stop and ask the androids around her personal questions. North hadn’t been able to cover the smile when Chloe said she had asked Markus what exactly her own feelings for North meant, still grasping the concept of love, and knowing Markus would steer her in the correct direction.  
And here they were now, a few months since getting together. Sitting on the porch at night while the bugs chirped and the radio played had become a temporary pastime of theirs.  
They’d tucked up on the wooden rocking bench on the back porch, watching the pale face of a full moon as it shone down onto the greenhouse, listening to tunes gently playing accompanied by the bugs out in the grass. No cars, no traffic, no street noise. Just them. Just the company that they shared.  
“Thank you for coming with me,” North murmured, wrapping an arm around Chloe’s svelte shoulders and pulling her in closer to press a kiss to her temple. Chloe rested her head against North’s shoulder with a soft hum.  
“Thank you for inviting me. It was certainly a surprise.”  
“I could tell. You had to know I’d ask you, though,” North teased, swiping her fingers through Chloe’s loose locks, fluffing it up just slightly and letting her nails press just lightly against her scalp as she did so. Like a cat, Chloe rose to the touch, shutting her eyes and resting a hand on North’s thigh.  
“I didn’t, actually. I thought that you might bring one of your friends along instead. A friendly outing?” Chloe gave North’s thigh a squeeze, lifting her head to kiss North’s shoulder, a section uncovered by her tank top. “You four have been working for a very long time.”  
“I’d bring you first. Markus will let them have their time away. He’s just worried about only one of us being there.” North turned a bit in her seat so that Chloe’s next kiss met her collarbone instead of her shoulder. “You’ve adjusted so well.”  
“I had to learn how to. I had help,” Chloe replied, finding North’s hand and opening an interface connection.  
North obliged, skin vanishing to show smooth, plasticky white. In the connection, Chloe shared the original confusion and inner turmoil, before it changed to pleasant things. The sound of Connor’s laughter. When Josh showed her how to play catch in the yard. Simon’s smile when Chloe found him in his mini library in one of the rooms of his homespace. Markus helping her understand what she felt for North.  
North when she first kissed her. North when Chloe’s fingers undid her braid and she ran her fingers through the loose curls from being up so long. Chloe’s hands on North’s hair when she went down on her, kisses beginning at her breastbone and taking time to let them wander over every dip and curve of her body on the way downward. North’s face when she -  
“Oh,” North murmured, eyes wide when Chloe closed the connection. Despite the original surprise, she couldn’t help the grin that tugged at her lips, fingers finding the seam of Chloe’s shirt and slipping under to press her fingers against the curve of her hip. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of Chloe’s mouth. “Someone’s up to no good.”  
“I figured I should share,” Chloe replied with a grin, turning her face and chasing North’s lips for a firm kiss.  
North could get lost in her kisses. Always starting so small, so innocent, until Chloe basically let her hair down and gave in to her own desire to let them last. North loved that; the change in her, her shoulders finally relaxing and fingers finding North’s shoulders, pulling her closer.  
When Chloe’s tongue teased at her lower lip, North let her in. Would let her do anything with that tongue of hers, really. It was a skill that Chloe had developed fast.She sighed into the kiss, tongue meeting Chloe’s and pressing in closer to her. The feel of her hot breath between kisses was charming, drawing North in more and more, taking the chance to nip Chloe’s bottom lip and enjoy the sound that it drew from her.  
She couldn’t help but let her fingers slide further up beneath her shirt, enjoying the feel of soft skin beneath her open palms. Traveling higher, higher, before finding the band of her bra.  
Feeling the wire beneath her fingers finally convinced her to break the kiss, Chloe attempting to chase it until North pulled a hand from under her shirt and pressing a finger to her lips. When she was fixed with those bright eyes, she felt flat out lost.  
“We probably shouldn’t test our host’s hospitality by feeling each other on the porch,” North murmured, laughing when Chloe let out a dramatic sigh. Soon Chloe was out of her arms, a hand extended.  
“Let’s continue this elsewhere, then.”


End file.
